


Sobriety's Immodesty

by midgetnazgul



Series: Adoration in Lace [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Cock Rings, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Vibrators, shameless abuse of lipstick, two murderers stupidly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgetnazgul/pseuds/midgetnazgul
Summary: Companion piece to Inebriation's Intuition.It's Jesse's turn. Hanzo promised, after all.





	Sobriety's Immodesty

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo~
> 
> took me months, but I did hear y'all on makin' another good old-fashioned lingerie pwp. you may or may not have noticed I have established this and Inebriation's Intuition as a series -- additionally, I do plan to write a third.....eventually. VERY eventually.
> 
> if this is your first go-around, no worries! these are companion pieces, so don't feel like you have to read 'em in any kinda order. it's pwp, a m i r i t e 
> 
> have fun :3c

Jesse slung his weight belt over his shoulder and entered his shared dormitory to find Hanzo seated at the table looking smug. A box, very similar in appearance to the one that had contained the unexpected gift just three weeks previous, was under Hanzo’s hand on the table. 

“Whatcha got there?” Jesse asked as he draped the thick belt over the back of a chair and approached his partner.

“A suggestion fulfilled,” Hanzo replied with a wink.

“How long you been hidin’ it from me, you shit?”

“It arrived yesterday. You were busy, and truth be told, you didn’t do any strength training that day, either,” Hanzo confessed, pointing to the leftover evidence of Jesse’s working in his thickened musculature. “That will...add to the effect.”

“Always planning ahead to the finest detail,” Jesse snickered as he went ahead and pulled off his sleeveless workout shirt. One way or another, he _eventually_ wasn’t going to need it, he could tell. “And I saw you chattin’ with Satya and Winston the other day, all on your own. Smiling and everything.” He walked over and held Hanzo from behind to rub Hanzo’s chest as greeting. “You kept up your end of the bargain, so I _guess_ you deserve a little reward.”

Hanzo’s hand remained atop the box and didn’t move it towards Jesse.

“I would rather like to put it _on_ you. I was...more thorough in accessorizing this time,” Hanzo said.

“And  _I_ wanna surprise you,” Jesse replied suavely.

“Hmm. You drive a hard bargain.”

“If you _accessorized,_ there’re stockings, too, then?”

“Of course, love.”

“Then we’ll compromise – I’ll take everything else. You can garter me up, even if that’s doin’ it backwards.”

Hanzo grinned and nodded as he opened the box.

“Fair.”

Jesse watched Hanzo work and kissed the top of his head. He caught a glimpse of the chosen color from amongst the packaging.

“You weren’t kiddin’ about pink huh?” Jesse asked, referring to Hanzo’s original idea the night they’d first tried out his lingerie set.

The hand rustling tissue paper paused and Hanzo looked up to Jesse looking down at him.

“Is that unsatisfactory?”

Jesse balked a little at the show of doubt and reassured Hanzo with a tight embrace from behind.

“No, sweetheart, not at all. Didn’t mean to make that sound like a judgment.”

“Well, I mean, pink _is_ a bit--”

“Oh come on, babe, you think I give a shit? You seen me belt the Dixie Chicks in front of all our fuckin’ coworkers. Since when have you  _ever_ believed I’m capable of shame or bein’ emasculated?”

“True. You are the more... _confident_ of the two of us when it comes to that.”

“You just need a running start sometimes. Ain’t nobody can tell _you_ no, right? I’ve never met anybody that can use spite as a perpetual energy source,” Jesse teased, peppering Hanzo’s fade with kisses.

Hanzo gave a pleased little hum and fished the dusky-pink stockings from the box. The embroidery on them was elaborate and covered the full length of the stocking, as opposed to Hanzo’s set, which only had embroidered cuffs at the top. He folded them over each other and set them aside on the table to pass off the box to Jesse.

“Now, huh?” Jesse asked.

“I’ve been waiting  _all_ day,” Hanzo whined melodramatically.

“Aww,  poor baby,” Jesse simpered and took the box with a kiss. “I’ll try not to keep you waitin’ too long.”

Jesse dipped into the en-suite and shut the door behind him. Beyond the general color and the stockings, he hadn’t seen much more, so he took the time now to survey the rest. It was a two-piece ensemble, he discovered, and the top had a tulle drape hanging from the bottom seam of the chest piece, which also had excess, criss-crossing straps as decoration. The bottom half was high-waisted, clearly bought with the intention to set off Jesse’s narrow, square hips. His partner was  _very_ good at this and had put quite a bit of thought into it.

Without hesitation, Jesse shed his sweatpants and briefs to exchange them for the negligee, panties first. He paused to twist this way and that, assessing himself in the mirror to make sure all the seams laid smoothly, and his ass looked  _just_ right in them. Unsurprising, they fit perfectly – as if Hanzo would make such a silly mistake as inaccurate sizing. Next came the top; as he adjusted the shoulder straps, he caught another glance at himself in the mirror. His still-swollen pecs filled in the top nicely. Every token of his stereotypically-masculine form made for an alluring dichotomy with the soft color and floral embroidery he wore, and he involuntarily slipped his thumb under the elastic band of his panties to tease the skin just above his stirring cock. He gave a little hum and took a deep breath to steady himself. One last touch was needed; he had a little surprise of his own for Hanzo.

“Jesse,” Hanzo’s distant voice called, mock-pleading.

“One more minute, baby.”

Jesse opened the drawer he kept his personal toiletries in and dug in the back for his prize – deep red lipstick he’d smuggled in a few days ago in anticipation of what he knew was Hanzo’s inevitable purchase. A thought was given to mourning some forgotten lipliner to complete the look as he smoothed the lipstick on, but Jesse almost immediately abandoned it – it wasn’t like Jesse intended to keep it on for a long work day in public. He filled in the corners and offered his reflection a cheeky air kiss. Hanzo was going to drop on the _spot._

Hanzo’s head popped up as Jesse reappeared without ceremony and made a beeline for him on the bed. Jesse’s gut flipped with aroused victory to see his partner’s eyes go wide as saucers and obviously lingered on the unexpected lip color.

“Hey,” Jesse greeted at a purr.

“You...you _motherfucker,_ ” Hanzo murmured as he traced his thumb along the convex arc of Jesse’s lower lip, and Jesse gave him a wide and wicked smile framed in velvety crimson.

“Ain’t I allowed to surprise you, too?”

“Surprise, not mortally wound with a look.”

“ _Hush_ ,” Jesse laughed, suddenly a tad bashful for the compliment.

“No, you’re beautiful, and I’m going to tell you as much as I like.” Hanzo snuck his hand up under the bottom hem of the tulle draped off Jesse’s torso to rake his fingers up through his treasure trail. “On your back. I have a lot to look over.”

First, however, Hanzo needed a long kiss on those thick, painted lips. As they did, Hanzo got hold of the extra-bushy bit of beard just off the corner of Jesse’s jaw and tugged enough to make him eke out an almost-subsonic moan. They parted and Jesse fell back, pulling Hanzo with him by his elbows to fall across his body.

“Just a little more, sugar,” Jesse murmured before teasing Hanzo’s lower lip with the point of his tongue. Hanzo intrinsically understood what Jesse wanted and followed through on a deeper kiss; he pressed Jesse’s upper body hard into the mattress until Jesse’s right hand scrabbled at the back of his neck to grab his hair folded and tied up in a simple knot. Jesse’s knees rose and parted as he feet slid up the bed. When they threatened to cross at the small of Hanzo’s back and trap him in place, he let out a teasing _mm-mm_ and drew away.

“It’s never just  _a little more_ with you. If you could, you’d take all of me without a moment’s preparation,” Hanzo replied right up against Jesse’s ear, low and rough.

A ragged, needy hum made the skin of Jesse’s neck, stretched in an arc, shiver as Hanzo made an introductory nip at his pulse. Tempted though he was, Hanzo reined in the impulse to invade under the elastic of Jesse’s new outfit and smoothed his palm across the top of the silky fabric instead, from the generous lump thrumming against his palm and around to his sculpted hip, angled and firm from Jesse’s return to a strict exercise regimen, but still soft under pressure. He was so bony when Hanzo first found him – still, Hanzo could remember their first night together, years past, raking his fingers down Jesse’s back and finding a little purchase on his ribs just tangible under his skin. Now, Jesse was strapping, pleasantly rounded, and irrevocably  _Hanzo’s,_ dolled up in delicate trappings for him and him  _only._

“You’re not dressed.”

“As you please, then,” Jesse said, offering a smile and gently swept a fond knuckle up from under Hanzo’s chin. He didn’t have to let Hanzo go too far, as he’d clearly planned ahead and set them aside on the pillow as he’d waited for Jesse to emerge from the en-suite. “By contrast,  _you_ still got too much on,” he added at a purr, petting at the back of a thigh hidden inside pajama pants as Hanzo reached over him for the stockings.

“Presumptuous on your part to assume I have any intention of getting naked,” Hanzo replied.

“Wh...what’s that mean?”

“I told you; I  _accessorized._ That doesn’t stop with a simple aesthetic.”

Hanzo sat back again, prize in-hand, and Jesse held him at his hips.

“I been checkin’ how much whiskey’s still in my bottle, so I _know_ you ain’t been sneakin’ off with it, and yet you _still_ been up to no good with an internet connection and a credit card.”

“Maybe I enjoy spoiling you.”

“I ain’t gonna argue. So what else did you get?”

“In a bit, love.”

Jesse whined melodramatically, but Hanzo made it end in a soft sigh by drifting the tips of his fingers lightly around the head of Jesse’s cock still strapped against his hip underneath the lace. There was little point in wasting time teasing Jesse without the outfit complete, so Hanzo slid away and back, trailing his hand along the inside of Jesse's leg, down to the ankle.

"Foot."

Jesse offered it up with a pointed toe and drew it in a little circle to tease as Hanzo reached to take it. That earned him a little slap on the calf and a stuck-out tongue from Hanzo before he focused his whole attention on rolling up the stocking to put it on. It slid up Jesse's hairy leg in one smooth move, but Hanzo couldn't help snapping the top cuff as it arrived at Jesse's thigh -- in response, Jesse wiggled his hips, half amused, half genuinely turned on by the little spike of sensation on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Hanzo chased the tease with his palm, flat and firm until it was wedged up in the joint of his hip, where he took it in a firm grip. Jesse tried to bring his thighs in tight to trap Hanzo's hand, but to no avail; the hand stood its ground and urged Jesse spread his legs open wider.

"If you're lookin' for slutty, all you have to do is ask," Jesse said with a wink.

"I thought that would be obvious without saying as much, given the way you're dressed," Hanzo replied, slow and husky. Jesse's skin tightened under his fingers from the resulting shiver. "Other foot, please."

Hanzo took a moment drop a kiss on Jesse's knee before pulling on the second stocking and clipping it in place. Time to appreciate the whole; Hanzo sat back, leaning on his hands behind him, head tilted in open adoration of his partner splayed out in front of him.

"That's a smile," Jesse said warmly. He shut his eyes, tilted his head back, and used his good hand to invade his new panties while the mechanical one reached up to tousle his hair. The sound of a sharp breath made him peek down under heavy-lidded eyes to see Hanzo impulsively drawing a line under his lower lip and ultimately bite the tip of it as he watched the performance. He brought his knees up and sighed happily as the gentle stretch and pull of the unfamiliar fabric dusted across his skin just right.

When he clenched his thighs, the elastic encircling them pulled taught further, and Jesse watched Hanzo's rapt attention on them with a grin.

"They're 'bout ready to split down the back, sugar, don't you think?"

Hanzo immediately fell over Jesse's body for a desperate kiss. When Hanzo finally pulled away, Jesse kept him there a beat longer to grind into the weight atop him for a little release.

"I know you wanna look, but give me a little more than your eyes, hm?"

"Of course, sorry."

"Shh, you know I love you when you're so caught up you shut your smarmy-ass mouth for ten minutes," Jesse replied. He trailed his hands up Hanzo's back, pulling the simple t-shirt he wore along with it, and Hanzo used the momentum to shed himself of it completely. Rather than pull off again once he was shirtless, he stayed in Jesse's lap and bent over in place to nibble at one of his nipples just barely hidden under the sheer bralette he wore. Jesse reached for the other nipple and pinched it himself mimicking Hanzo's attention to match.  


" _Yes_ , just what I need."  


Hanzo kept it up a bit longer, eager to leave Jesse a little sensitive inside his lovely new ensemble. From there, he slipped his hands up under the tulle and drew back down with fingernails to end with peeling back just enough of the underwear to reveal the head of Jesse's dick beneath. He reached lower to gently grip Jesse's balls, making his partner shift aimlessly in place, hands fisting a little at nothing since he didn't let himself touch his cock just yet.  


"This color is fantastic on you."

As the minutes slipped by, Hanzo let his hands wander, swapping between arousing and simply sweet. Occasionally he dropped for a kiss, other times fingering at Jesse's ass through the fabric. All the while, he watched Jesse's gaze fall out of focus and ultimately shut. They were so accustomed to each other and their interests, now, that no words needed to spoken to understand what each wanted and needed. Jesse hadn't set out tonight looking for his subspace, but Hanzo had invited it so gently with firm and deliberate hands pinning him for a few moments before he moved on to some other taste or touch that caught Hanzo's fancy.  


The pink brought out the warmth in Jesse's rich brown skin, and made his darker hair stand out all the more for the contrast. Everything about him exuded soft comfort, from the clothes to the curves molding his body in response to Hanzo's continued touch now pressing him back into the mattress at his hips. A quiet hum slipped out of Jesse as he pressed back up into it, unable to keep himself from toying with the damp head any longer.  


"I'll need to take these off for a moment," Hanzo explained, tugging at the top of the panties suggestively. Jesse slid a wide hand down to hold himself without opening his eyes.  


"No," Jesse shot back petulantly. They were comfortable, and their presence just enough pressure on his body to add to the feeling of security he was currently indulging in. Hanzo didn't begrudge the brattiness -- this was typical of Jesse in moments like these. He laid on his side and rolled Jesse towards him so their bodies were flush. A gentle but firm hand brushed Jesse's aside to assert itself in a slowly-tightening grip on Jesse's bulge until he gave a clipped, pouting cry.

"If you want more, I have to. I promise it's worth it. I would never lie to you, would I?"

Jesse only shook his head and nestled against Hanzo's neck for lazy, tongue-laden kisses on his collarbone.

"Right." Hanzo ran his hand down Jesse's backside as tactile warning. "Let me, love, just enough for your other present."

Jesse nodded his permission and Hanzo took over, nudging the panties down just enough to give himself space to set Jesse up. Fortunately, Jesse had been too distracted to notice that Hanzo had put it on the nightstand in preparation, so it would still be a surprise.

"I wanted something you could enjoy without taking anything off."

"Good."

First came a coat of lube up Jesse's half-hard dick pressed enticingly against Hanzo. When his slick hands finished that work, he let his right one slip between Jesse's legs, up his taint, and back to his hole suggestively, whereupon Jesse let out a hungry gasp.

"Help me, darling. Open yourself up for me."

Jesse offered his hand  palm up and Hanzo gave him a healthy portion of lube to work with.

“I know this means you have to  concentrate , but I’ll put you right back where you want to be, promise,” Hanzo murmured.

“It’s okay. Whatever gets me there fastest,” Jesse replied as he reached back to begin fingering himself. “What’d you get me, baby? Show me.” Hanzo sat up to retrieve the gift: a combination cock ring and small plug, joined by a cable to make both vibrate. Jesse glanced down to see what was in Hanzo’s hands and let out a plaintive huff. “Oh my god. I fuckin’ love you, honey,” he continued and pressed harder at his hole; he couldn’t get ready fast enough.

“Keep at it. I’ll take care of the front half,” Hanzo explained and pulled gently at Jesse’s dick. He slid the ring on and took his time making sure it sat _just so_ at the base. When he was satisfied, he brought his hand around to relieve Jesse of any further effort.

“The plug is small enough. Won’t take much more,”  Jesse rasped.

As if on cue, the muscles gave under Hanzo’s patient touch. He nipped up the plug sat between Jesse’s legs and rolled it between his slick fingers to coat it thoroughly before slipping it inside Jesse.

“Ain’t you gonna turn it on?”

“Oh no, not yet,” Hanzo  cooed as he slid the panties back up where they belonged and reverently pet at Jesse’s silk-covered ass . “I told you I’d put you back where you want to be, first.”

He raised himself up to sit across Jesse’s hips and bore down to add a bit of pinning weight there. Jesse mewled and shut his eyes again. Hanzo reached for Jesse’s hands and gently guided them up above his head, shifting his weight forward to pin each hand above his partner’s head and capture him in a long kiss.

“You like your treat, don’t you? I spent a lot of time trying to choose. This set made me come the hardest thinking about you in it. I didn’t consider adding lipstick, however. Sly  of you. ”

Jesse only nodded in response, but he looked...frustrated. Hanzo relinquished his grip and framed Jesse’s face with his hands instead.

“You’re anticipating. Hush,” he whispered. “It’d be a shame to wreck you too soon. Can I roll you over?”

A quiet acquiescent hum slipped from between Jesse’s lips and Hanzo followed through. He sat again, this time right up against Jesse’s ass. Since he was clad only in sweatpants, his hardening cock tented the loose fabric as he nestled in for a little frottage. For leverage, Hanzo leant forward to put his hands at Jesse’s shoulderblades and took up a slow pace grinding against his partner. It took a few minutes, but Hanzo could feel Jesse’s tension release under his fingers. At last, he sat back so he could grind harder and threaded his hand into the hair at the top of Jesse’s head – he didn’t yank, but carded at the scalp and tugged softly at the hair between his fingers every once and again to add a peak sensation.

Jesse’s breaths rose and fell with soft, weighty sighs. Between the friction and the ring around him, his cock was deliciously thick and heavy against his belly. The panties kept him in place, but only just. Tulle and silk tickled his skin, causing an occasional full-body shudder when the cacophony of sensation crashed together in the same beat. Little noises slipped out, but that was the last thing he consciously registered before pleasant static filled his head.

“There we are.”  Hanzo said.  He could tell when Jesse slipped away. “ Far away, just like I promised.”

Hanzo dismounted and  rolled Jesse back over.  Almost immediately, Jesse drew his knees up, feet flat on the bedspread.  H anzo’s hands never left Jesse’s skin as his mouth wandered again, this time with greater force leaving marks where he pleased:  neck, thighs, hips. The pink panties had swathes of dark er patches where Jesse’s cock had soaked as it’d been pressed into the mattress.  At one point Hanzo  slipped two fingers under the cuff of one stocking and pinched softly at the tender skin  of his inner thigh . Jesse’s knees bumped into Hanzo as he’d involuntarily tried to knock them together .  O ne of his hands shot up so he could bite at a knuckle and the other squeezed the embroidered outline of his dick in a fist tight enough Hanzo saw Jesse’s hand shake a little. Never in his life had Hanzo seen such an utterly enticing picture.

Jesse was growing fidgety, so Hanzo gave him a final flourish with his tongue by nudging the head of Jesse’s dick up past the waistband for a heavy lick.  This was too much to simply watch anymore –  Hanzo’s dick  was  throbb ing hard enough to make his eyes flutter.

“Can you be very, very good for me,  Jesse?”

Jesse  returned a frantic nod .

“Let me fuck that mouth you painted up just for me.”

“ _Please_ _,_ ” Jesse breathed.

Hanzo took a seat on Jesse’s chest and pulled his dick free from his sweatpants.  Jesse’s lipstick was already a little smeared from all the kisses earlier, making Hanzo’s mouth water anew.  But one last touch was needed. Hanzo rifled in his right pocket for his prize: the remote for the toy. He clicked the button and Jesse buckled under him with a sob.

“Can you still be good for me?”

It took a solid ten seconds for Jesse to come down from an overwhelming peak, but ultimately  he nodded.

“Uh-huh,” he wheezed.

Jesse’s shaking hands settled atop Hanzo’s thighs and he opened wide; the flat, wide stripe of Jesse’s  eager  tongue along the underside of his cock made Hanzo’s eyes roll back.  His fingers reclaimed their place tangling Jesse’s long hair,  though Hanzo had to spare one to brace against the wall. Jesse so loved a little tug on his follicles when he had a dick in his mouth.

“ I can hardly stand looking at something so stunning. I  _ have _ to come down your throat first. Are you proud of yourself?” Hanzo gasped, fisting Jesse’s hair a little harder for emphasis.

Jesse whimpered into him. Hanzo hoped Jesse wasn’t too far gone to miss how much that made his thighs around Jesse’s head tremble.

“I thought so. Anyone as gorgeous as you are in lace and sucking cock  _ should _ be.”

Hanzo wished he could linger forever in the soft, wet heat of Jesse’s mouth, but it’d be cruel to leave his partner on tenterhooks much longer. He thrust harder, and Jesse responded in kind with vacuum, and within moments, Hanzo came with a gritty sigh. He’d pulled at Jesse’s hair a little harder than intended and pet it back flat as a soothing apology when he withdrew. Jesse didn’t even seem to notice; his eyes were hooded and his tongue lolled clumsily at the corner of his mouth blindly searching for any come escaped down his chin. There was, but on the opposite side, which Hanzo tenderly did away with a thumb.  Jesse’s hands, now without anything to do, slid away from Hanzo’s thighs to smooth over Jesse’s chest, stuttering each time they passed over his pert nipples just-visible under the rosy embroidery.  Now, Hanzo could watch Jesse in all his elegantly-clad glory reach his peak.

Though Jesse visibly trembled and rocked his hips at nothing in midair, Hanzo could tell from the relaxed lines in Jesse’s face that he hadn’t crossed into discomfort yet. It was an _intense_ high, but plateaued. Hanzo  laid aside his partner and Jesse grappled to wrap an arm tight around him. Jesse’s continued to heave breaths as he had from the start, but now Hanzo could more fully enjoy watching the pink hem strain against the effort. He snuck his hand in-between Jesse’s legs and pressed gently into the little plug buzzing away inside; Jesse’s free hand joined his, urging him to press harder.

“Greedy boy.”

Hanzo obliged and drew a little circle, trying to get the toy to shift a bit side to side, and Jesse let out a desperate wail. He was at a tipping point. When Hanzo withdrew his hand, he swept a gentle, flat palm over the straining line of Jesse’s covered dick. The heat and heavy pulse was tangible even  through the layer of fabric.  Hot, thick, and sodden, all for Hanzo’s enjoyment.  Finishing Jesse off with his mouth seemed just as fair as it was genuinely enticing , so Hanzo bent over into Jesse’s lap to lave up from the base.

However, t he moment tongue and hot dick met, Jesse came violently, jaw unhinged  and silent. A bit of come ended up in Hanzo’s hair, but he wasn’t bothered; Jesse’s post-orgasm breathing was far too sharp and pained-sounding for him to give a shit about himself.

“Jesse, darling,” Hanzo said,  rushing up to  sooth cool palms over his partner’s flushed  cheeks.

Orgasm had been like breaking the surface from underwater: sharp, bright, and instantaneous. After drifting so long in a sustained high, it landed with blinding force that left Jesse unable to form a coherent thought for several seconds. But familiar hands were on him, and even if the concept of language hadn’t quite returned yet, he wanted those hands twined with his. Surroundings came into focus, and Hanzo’s worried expression filled Jesse’s line of sight. He held Hanzo’s hands on his face, panting. Coming that hard left him feeling extra-sensitive, so he rolled into Hanzo’s body for more skin-to-skin contact. The toy continued buzzing between them, and Jesse indulged in a bit of last-second rutting to wring out every second of it.

“S’fine, baby. Just snuck up on me.”

“I lost control of it, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Jesse reassured as he drew his hands greedily up Hanzo’s back for the extra friction. “That was fuckin’ amazing.”

Hanzo patted blindly behind Jesse for where he’d abandoned the toy’s remote to turn it off. Upon success, Jesse deflated further in a long, contented sigh. As long as Hanzo wrapped him up tight in his comedown, the unexpectedly-extreme potency of his climax was totally fine.

“ Do I gotta get my face fucked  _ every _ time I wanna be told how pretty I am?” Jesse teased, nuzzling at Hanzo’s fade.

“Of course not. You’re simply  _ extra _ pretty when I sit on your face.”

Jesse laughed hard enough to snort a little and held Hanzo tighter.

“You  _ are _ beautiful, however. Tonight and always,” Hanzo added quietly. “The lingerie is only to celebrate what’s already there.”

“ _Sweetheart,_ ” Jesse murmured, touched. Hanzo pulled him in for an adoring kiss.

“I hope that isn’t a surprise.”

“It’s not. The knowin’, at least. The  _ hearin’  _ it, well...that’s not too common. Getting you to give up anything is like stones and blood sometimes, sugar,” Jesse explained, tracing his finger down Hanzo’s angular nose to soften any potential assumption of judgment. “But you find your own ways to tell me.”

Hanzo pressed their foreheads together and shut his eyes. He relied on Jesse’s seeming preternatural understanding of him more than he probably should. All the understanding in the world didn’t replace the feeling Hanzo had every time Jesse _spoke_ any specific appreciation of him.

“I love you.”

“ I know  _ that _ , too.”

“Yes, but  _ I love you _ .”

Jesse kissed Hanzo’s nose and closed their embrace completely. No other son-of-a-bitch on Earth was as lucky as he was. People waited their entire lives for a partner that put themselves on the line and pushed their interpersonal comfort zone as much as Hanzo did just for Jesse. _That_ was Hanzo’s love language: the earnest, daily act of _trying._ Just thinking about it in passing would leave Jesse inwardly emotional – after a lightning strike of an orgasm, it left a big lump in his throat.

“I get whatcha mean, sweet pea,” Jesse whispered. “Keep at it.”


End file.
